Hex Girls
The Hex Girls are a female eco-goth rock band from Oakhaven, Massachusetts. Members * Thorn (lead singer and guitarist) * Dusk (drummer and back-up singer) * Luna (keyboardist and back-up singer) History Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost The gang and Ben Ravencroft crashed Thorn and the girls' rehearsal of "Hex Girl". After that the gang and Ben decided to follow the girls and see if they have anything to do with the mystery they are trying to unveil. Fred and Daphne even suspected that they were real witches, after seeing Thorn performing a strange ritual. Later, it was revealed that what they saw was just a herbal mixture that Thorn had made to soothe their vocal chords, and they even explained that they were actually eco-goths, and that Thorn also was a real wiccan. They accompanied the rest of the group in the search for Sarah Ravencroft's diary (which was actually a spell book). Later on, Thorn was able to trap the ghost of Sarah back in the book by reading a spell out loud. A little while later, the Hex Girls, along with Scooby-Doo and the gang, performed "Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air", for the townsfolk.1 Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire Scooby and the gang found out that Thorn, Luna and Dusk were to open the Vampire Rock Music Festival in Australia. When they were in the middle of singing their opening act, the giant Yowie Yahoo and his three vampire minions captured them, and it was up to the Scooby Gang to find them. It was later revealed that they had been taken to the vampires' hideout and were offered a Great Barrier Reef scuba diving tour if they quit from the festival, to which they refused, so they were left stranded. They eventually were able to come back to the place where the festival, just in time to see the Mystery Inc. solve the mystery, revealing Wildwind to be behind it. They then joined Scooby and the gang in their performance.2 What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season two The girls were in the Fortescu Castle in Transylvania, trying to shoot a music video on their latest song, when a vampire attacked them. The attack scared Dusk who barely got away and she tried to convince the others to get out of there before they got attacked again, but Thorn and Luna wanted to stay and try to finish shooting. This created an atmosphere of instability among the group. At this point, Mystery Inc. arrived (after having been invited), and had to solve the mystery, while trying to prevent the girls from breaking up. In the end, Thorn, Dusk, and Luna shot a new music video, with the assistance of Scooby and the gang.3 Scooby-Doo! Team-Up Insert details here. (Crisis of Infinity Scoobys) Appearances * DTV2. Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost * DTV5. Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 205. The Vampire Strikes Back * Scooby-Doo! Team-Up ** #50. Crisis of Infinity Scoobys Discography # "Hex Girl" # "Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air" # "Who Do Voodoo" # "Petrified Bride" # "What's New, Scooby-Doo?" Notes/trivia * Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost co-writer Rick Copp seems to have been partially inspired by Josie and the Pussycats, when creating the Hex Girls.4 * Upon the release of Witch's Ghost, Warner Bros. was briefly interested in doing a spin-off TV series, to be developed by the film's writers Copp and David A. Goodman. Although it went unrealized, Cartoon Network have still shown some interest towards Copp about this.4 References Category:Groups Category:1990s Category:Female Characters